


When the nightmares haunt you , I will be there

by Madalinagriffin



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Love, They are so in love and happy is sickening, hailey is proud, jay is a dad, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalinagriffin/pseuds/Madalinagriffin
Summary: Jay’s and Hailey’s daughter has a nightmare. Jay has to console her . Hailey is proud of her little family.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	When the nightmares haunt you , I will be there

Even though Jay was sleeping , he was always aware of his surroundings . He was aware of his wife , who was soundlessly sleeping next to him , curled on his side and breathing softy , having her arm tossed around his abdomen in a protective manner. He was also aware of the person that was slowly approaching the bedroom , moving slowly and whimpering. He opened his eyes as soon as the door opened and locked eyes with his six years old daughter , Madison Halstead. 

She was the spitting image of them both, with blonde hair and green eyes, freckles softly dotting her skin. 

He watched her as she entered the room , her eyes glossy with tears.

“Hey baby , what’s wrong?” Jay asked , concerned about his little girl. He got out of the bed and went to pick her up , careful not to wake Hailey up. 

The girl wrapped her tiny arms and legs around her father, burying her head into his shoulder. 

When she didn’t answer, Jay rubbed his hand on her back and genty asked again.

“Maddy , did something happen? Don’t you want to talk to daddy?” 

“ I had a bad dream dad” 

“ What kind of bad dream baby? “ 

Jay was not new to the ideea of nightmares, especially because he still had them . Every now and then , he will be back in Afganistan , fearing for his life , crying for his lost brothers. Hailey learned how to calm him down , make him feel safe , and he wanted to do the same for his daughter.

“ You and mommy left and you didn’t came back and I was alone in the house and auntie Trudy came and said you had to go away without me” she said , looking into his eyes . 

“ We would never leave you behind Mads , never . You know what , do you know what I do when I feel afraid?” 

“What?” 

She giggled as Jay squeezed her tighter into his arms , tickling her sides and belly . 

“ I go to mommy and ask her for a hug, and she always makes me feel better . Let’s get you in bed and I’ll tell you a story , were gonna have a sleepover “ 

He dropped her gently in the bed and saw that Hailey had her eyes opened, eyeing them curious. She moved sleeply , wrapping an arm around her baby girl , but not making a sound , knowing that he got this tonight. 

Jay got himself into bed , facing Maddy and taking his wife’s hand into his own . 

“ I used to have bad dreams too , and sometimes they are really scary . But you have to remember, baby , they are just dreams . When you wake up you’ll see , everything will be ok. Me and mommy love you very very much , and we’ll never leave you alone . “ He spoke in a soft tone , watching her carefully as she settled down between them , starting to fall asleep. 

“ I’m very proud of you , you know? And I love you very much . You’re so good with her, she adores you” 

Hailey stared into his eyes with so much love , he felt overwhelmed for a second. 

“ I love you babe , you made everything possible. I’m proud of us “ 

He remembered a time when they were just partners, when he was too stupid to recognize his feeling for the amazing blonde haired woman who made him see the world in a different way. When she was sent away to New York , he felt his heart breaking for the second time in his life . The thought of her leaving for good made him physically sick . But they talked on the phone , and she assured him that she will be back , and as she promised, she was . 

Jay knew that he had to make his move before it was too late , and so , he invited her for beer at his apartment and there , he finally confessed. She was hesitant about it , but they made it work .

Maddy came like a blessing into their life . They didn’t plan it , but they felt like everything was perfect and they were happy . She was so stubborn sometimes, exactly like her mother , but that was what he loved about them both.

“I’m proud of us too”


End file.
